1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sex toys. Specifically, and not by way of limitation the present invention relates to a magnetically coupled slider toy for sexual stimulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices have been made to provide sexual stimulation or gratification through the history of man. There are many “sex toys” which have been constructed for men which stimulate the penis while there have been other sexual toys designed for women which simulate the structure and action of a penis. For some of these sex toys which simulate the structure of a penis, the sex toys have a phallic shape and are handheld. In recent years, some of the more popular of these devices include electric vibrators. However, in most cases, the person being stimulated by the sex toy or their partner must insert and move the device in or near the sexual organs of the stimulated person. This mechanical action of moving the device in and out is often necessary even when used in conjunction with a vibrator feature of the device. This in/out (back and forth) action can be cumbersome and tiring to the user of such devices. A device is needed which enables the user to insert the device into or near the sexual organs of the stimulated person without manual manipulation of the device to invoke an in/out sensation of the device into or near the user's sexual organs.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus for sexually stimulating a person without requiring the manual movement of the apparatus to stimulate the person. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.